pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW100: Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!
is the 1st episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis With Team Rocket's latest plot averted to take over the Unova Region, and returning to Kanto for good, Ash and co. can focus on the Unova League in Vertress City since the invasion of Team Rocket is over as they leave Cynthia's vacation home in Undella Town behind. But before that, he, Iris and Cilan have to battle those three snooty girls who called themselves the "Flower Garden Troop". Their names are Moira, Mona, and Cher (who had their Cinccino, Lilligant, and Roserade) and Iris wanted to battle them to get her revenge after Moira called all of their Pokemon unattractive which enraged her. They've manage to ask the market lady on where their headquarter is, and found it but there is one condition: No Boys Allowed, Girls Only. So (for the fourth time) Ash and (For the second time) Cilan have to dress like girls. Can they manage to beat the trio to calm Iris down? Episode Plot Cynthia tells Ash and friends that the Unova League will be held in Vertress City. Ash gets super excited about it. Jervis tells them that the best way to get there, is by going through Opelucid City. Iris hates that idea and asks Ash if they could go through the Village of Dragons? Ash agrees. They leave the Villa to head for Vertress City. While Ash and friends are walking, Ash decides to take a break. Cilan decides that they should have lunch. They send out all their Pokémon to eat lunch. Oshawott, who is being greedy, eats all of Pignite's food. Pignite then uses Flamethrower on Oshawott and they both begin to fight. Ash and Pikachu try to separate them. Oshawott then uses Hydro Pump on Pignite, but misses and hits Emolga. Emolga is hit into a cliff and is knocked out. Ash then demands that Pignite and Oshawott have to say that they are sorry. Three girls then appear at the top of the cliff and say that Iris's Emolga is unattractive. Iris gets mad at her. The girls are Moira, Mona and Cher, who consider their Cinccino, Lilligant and Roserade the most beautiful Pokémon of Unova region. Moira says she took her Pokémon out to get some fresh air, when Iris' unattractive Emolga attacked it. She also says Ash's Snivy is unattractive, as well as their other Pokémon. Iris gets mad and chases after the van they get into. Cilan then asks a woman if she has seen a flower bus go by. She says its the Flower Garden Troupe's bus. Cilan doesn't know who they are, so the woman says they are the most famous Theater Troop in Unova. Cilan asks for directions to their Headquarters, but the woman tells them men are not allowed in. Iris wants to get payback. She, Ash and Cilan have to dress up as girls too, as well as their Pokémon. They walk into the Headquarters and say that they are friends of Moira. They look for the girls in the HQ and Mona comes out of a room. She asks about the 3 girls (Ash, Cilan, and Iris). Iris says that she and her friends came to watch The Flower Garden Troupe practice. Mona starts to get suspicious about Iris. Moira then says that they are welcome to see them rehearse. She then tells them that their costumes are beautiful and that they are clever. Iris then tells them their names are Iris, Ashley, and Cilanor. Moira then insists that they at "ette" to the end of their Pokémon's names and that their prettier. They watch as they practice and Moira wants their Pokémon to walk on a balance beam. Moira then opens up a door on the floor which as mud in it. She says that will have a contest to see who's Pokémon is more beautiful. Iris accepts the challenge. Pansage and Roseradette then face off against each other. Pansage jumps forward missing Roseradette and going into the mud letting her win. Next its Lilligantette and Emolga. Emolga gets pushed off, but recovers by flying around Lilligantette and pushing it into the mud making Emolga the winner. Cinccino and Snivy now are against each other. Snivy almost falls in, but jumps on Cinccino at the last second. Cinccino then leaps forward, Snivy grabs her and puts Cinccino into the mud. Cinccino then gets out and isn't affected by it because of its Oily white fur. Iris then gets very upset at that. Moira then takes them to a battle field. She tells them that they have a special in which if the Pokémon loses, they both Trainer and Pokémon must be covered in mud. Iris and Cher start to battle. Roseradette then uses Poison Sting, Emolga dodges and uses discharge, but Roseradette dodges it. It then uses Bullet Seed and Emolga dodges it and almost falls into the mud, but doesn't. Emolga then uses Discharge again hitting Roseradette. Roseradette then uses Bullet Seed and Emolga dodges, but gets hit with Energy Ball and flies away from the mud. Emolga then finishes Roseradette with Hidden Power knocking both Cher and Roseradette into the mud. Pansage and Lilligantette then start to battle. Pansage uses Bullet Seed on Lilligantette, but she dodges. Lilligantette then uses Leech Seed, but misses because Pansage used dig quickly. Pansage come back up out of the hole covered in mud. Cilan, Ash, and Iris then find out that there is mud under the arena. Lilligantette then uses Energy Ball on Pansage knocking Cilan and Pansage into the mud. Iris really wants payback now. Ash and Snivy then want to battle Moira, but Iris steps in saying she wants to battle with Snivy. Iris and Moira start to battle each other. Cinccinoette then uses Tail Slap on Snivy. Snivy then uses Vine Whip, but misses and Cinccinoette uses Rock Blast. Snivy dodges the Rock Blasts. Snivy then uses Leaf Storm, but that misses too. Cinccinoette then uses Hyper Beam and Snivy successful dodges and uses Leaf Storm again, but misses. Cinccinoette then uses Giga Impact, but Snivy dodges it. Iris then says for Snivy to use Leaf Storm once more, but Cinncinoette hits it away and uses Tail Slap. Snivy then intercepts it with Vine Whip and then uses Leaf Blade on Cinncinoette knocking her and Moira into the mud. Cinccinoette then tries to shake off the mud, but can't Iris tells them that all those Leaf Storm weren't just missing on purpose, but taking off Cinccinoette's oil as well. Iris says taking a mud bath would suit them well and laughs. A woman by the name of Ms. Chandler comes on to the battle field clapping saying it was a wonderful battle. She then asks them if they would like to appear on the Flower Garden Troupe stage. They all say that they have to pass on that offer. They all run out of the headquarters and Ms. Chandler asks if they would reconsider. They say no and that they have to go. Ash and his friends return the costumes to the shop and Ash asks if Iris is alright now. She says she is now that she got payback. They all now head to Vertress City. As the journey continues. Debuts Character *Moira *Mona *Cher *Ms. Chandler Move *Tail Slap Trivia *Moira breaks the fourth wall in this episode. *Who's that Pokémon?: US: Roserade. JP: Cinccino *Similar to "Pokémon Scent-sation!", Ash is disguised as a girl and takes the name "Ashley". *Like Janina and Onix in "Fight For The Light!" against water, Moira also used oil to make Cinccino resistant about mud. *Interestingly, the ladies' Pokémon are the ones that their pre-evolutions need Evolutionary Stones to evolve (Shiny Stone for Cinccino and Roserade, and Sun Stone for Lilligant). Gallery Ash demands Pignite and Oshawott to apologize BW100 2.jpg Iris decides to dress up to teach the ladies a lesson Ash 4, Cilan 2.png Ash and Cilan masquerading as girls BW100 3.jpg Iris places a ribbon on Pansage BW100 2.png The heroes pass by BW100 4.jpg The ladies express what beauty means to them BW100 5.jpg Ash and Cilan are embarrassed BW100 6.jpg Pansage falls down BW100 7.jpg Emolga vs. Lilligantette BW100 8.jpg Ashley, Iris and Cilanor laugh at the ladies' foolish attempt BW100 9.jpg Snivy pushes Cinccinoette down BW100 10.jpg Roseradette is electrocuted BW100 11.jpg Cher and Roseradette cry for being muddy BW100 12.jpg Pansage does not want to get in mud BW100 13.jpg Cilan and Pansage are defeated BW100 14.jpg Iris is determined to crush Moira BW100 15.jpg Cinccinoette's Tail Slap hits Snivy BW100 16.jpg Snivy dodges Giga Impact BW100 17.jpg Snivy stops Cinccinoette's Tail Slap BW100 18.jpg Iris, Emolga and Snivy laugh at Moira and Cinccinoette being defeated BW100 19.jpg Ash, Cilan and Iris run off from the offer }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring Champions